A display device such as organic electroluminescence (EL: Electro Luminescence) has a structure in which a display part and a plurality of terminals is arranged on a substrate, for example. The plurality of terminals is electrically connected to the display part, and various signals (for example, data signals or control signals) or a power supply potential are input. In order to prevent electronic components from being electrostatically broken during the manufacture of a display device, a short-circuit wire (short ring) for short-circuiting the plurality of terminals is sometimes arranged (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2016-42130). The short-circuit wiring is removed from the display device before the product is shipped.